Baron Silas Von Greenback
}} 'Baron Silas Von Greenback '''is the tyrannical toad out to claim the world as his own. He's the main antagonist of the franchise and most commonly known as the most despicable villain on the show. Physical Appearance Baron is a toad with a rather round build, with thin limbs. His attire consists of a purple suit, purple tie, white dress shirt, along with pink socks and black and white shoes. Personality Greenback is a nasty, selfish, mean, and ruthlessly determined criminal mastermind out to rule the world. The imposing Baron is as evil as they come, and has gone as far as to spread a deadly virus across the planet, send every animal on the planet on a deadly rampage, destroy everyone's intelligence, poison the earths water supply and rob the great bank of England just to achieve his goal of world conquest. There's a reason he's Danger Mouses greatest foe and considered the worlds deadliest criminal. Though just as well he can be pretty childish and petty at times, as it was revealed in "Never Say Clever Again" that the only reason he want's to rule the world, is so he can lounge around and eat chocolate, and in "Happy Boom Day!" where he set out to ruin everyone's birthday's simply because he had a rotten one as a kid. Though this doesn't mean he's not competent as he's ruled the world for a brief time in "Never Say Clever Again", "Dry Hard", and "Danger is Forever" and out of all the villains, he has come the closest to killing Danger Mouse. However he's not completely evil, as he does seem to genuinely love his daughter Delilah, and was understanding when he realized that being an evil dictator wasn't cut out for her. Even when she trapped him, Danger Mouse, Penfold, and the queen of Goldlandia (his new found wife) in a death trap to inherit her father's riches, he said he was proud of her. Afterwards, he managed escaped, and didn't even seem to mind that she tried to kill him and called her to come along home with him when he made his exit. He also seems to genuinely care for Nero, who he has called him his most beloved ally, acting very fatherly towards him and has even called himself Nero's 'Daddy'. He is also somewhat fond of Stiletto, but isn't nearly as nice to him, as he is to his daughter and Nero. Despite the fact the he claims to follow no rules in "Thanks a Minion!" when it comes to being evil, It does seem that he has some standards when it comes to villainy. A good example being when he was absolutely disgusted when Crumhorn attempted to murder him and the other villains, claiming no villain should sink that low, and temporary worked with Danger Mouse to stop him. Greenback, as pointed out by Squawkencluck, Danger Mouse, and even himself, is a megalomaniac. He thinks very highly of himself and honestly thinks that everyone in the world should bend to his whim. Unlike someone, like Crumhorn, he wants everyone to know who he is, and just how diabolical he is. Every time he makes any attempt to rule the world or commit a crime, he'll stamp his name all over it in one way or another. In fact he's can be very casual with just how evil he is, regularly talking about blowing up Big Ben or flooding the U.K. as if it were a job or a chore. Appearances * Theme Song Season 1 * Danger Mouse Begins... Again * Danger at C Level * The Other Day the Earth Stood Still * Jeopardy Mouse * The Unusual Suspects * Danger Fan * The Snowman Cometh * Never Say Clever Again * #Sinister Mouse * There's No Place Like Greenback * Happy Boom Day! * Frankensquawk's Monster * Escape from Big Head * The Good, the Baaaaa and the Ugly * Cheesemageddon * Hail Hydrant * Wicked Leaks * Tomorrow Never Comes * Half the World Is Enough * Danger Is Forever * The Confidence Trick * The Spy Who Came in with a Cold * The Duckula Show * Agent 58 * Thanks a Minion! * MouseFall * Mouse Rise (Mentioned, Picture Cameo) Season 2 * The Admirable Penfold * Colonel Danger Mouse * Ernest Penfold and the Half Price Wand * Live and Let Cry * The Toad Who Would Be King * Dry Hard * Day of the Derek * Nero Come Home * Dark Side of the Mouse * The Scare Mouse Project * Twysted Sister * Grand Stressed Auto * Clash of the Odd-esey * Henemy of the State * For Your Insides Only * The Law of Beverages * Licence to Care * Force of Nature * No More Mr Ice Guy * We Aren't Family * Danger-Thon * Jam Session (Mentioned) * Lost in Exaggeration Trivia * Out of all the villains, he has the most appearances, clocking in at 48 episodes, making him the main antagonist of the series. ** He overall has the 4th most appearances on the show, behind Professor Squawkencluck (3rd), Colonel K (2nd), The Narrator, Penfold, and Danger Mouse (who are all tied for first). * He's a lot more physically active, than his prior interpretation, going as far as to personally rob the bank of England with Stiletto. * He now speaks with a German accent, along with the addition of Von to his name, something unheard of for Greenback in the original show. * According to a flashback, his natural hair color is blonde. * While the German village Greenback claimed to have grown up in, in "There's No Place Like Greenback" was later proven to be fake, it's shown in "Happy Boom Day!" that he did grow up in a similar setting to said village. * He, Squawkencluck, and The Narrator share the same birth date. * On his day's off he's shown to enjoy beach's and overall sunny places, though this may be akin to the fact that amphibians usually enjoy sunny weather. ** He has also shown to enjoy kite flying to relax, as shown "Tomorrow Never Comes". * He has temporarily ruled the world 3 different times. * Apparently his personality description on the Agency's profiles of him describes him as "a desperate lunatic" according to "The Law of Beverages". * It was revealed in "Grand Stressed Auto" that he suffers from Asthma. * He does not take losing well, and we see in the "Danger is Forever" the way he occasionally deals with the stress and anger of losing is by smashing dinner plates and cursing Danger Mouse. * He's been shrunken twice, both in "Danger Fan" and "Agent 58". * Danger Mouse considers him to be a criminal mastermind, which he has demonstrated he very well is. * He claims in "Agent 58" that he hates math. * Similar to how Danger Mouse is considers the worlds greatest secret agent, it's revealed in "Dark Side of The Mouse" that Greenback is considered the worlds greatest criminal. * He always suspected babies were secretly evil (as revealed in "Live and Let Cry"), probably due to his time as a father to Delilah. * He can on occasion can be seen reading a hefty novel on his down time, usually when in jail or on vacation. * He love's doing his evil laughs ''a lot, so much so that he gets insulted and mildly aggravated if a third party interrupts him during his laugh (or tries to join in). Even when he turned good for a time in Danger Mouse Begins... Again he was still permitted to do one evil laugh per day and in "Cheesemageddon" demanded that he still be allowed to do his evil laugh even while assisting Danger Mouse save the world. * The Baron stops the world from spinning in the reboot series season one episode 8, The Other Day the Earth Stood Still. However, he also attempts to stop the world from spinning in the original series in season one's 10th episode Ice Station Camel. Category:Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Reboot Series Category:Regular Cast Category:Villains